triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Calix
Name: Calix Race: Hylian Age: Mid-adulthood Gender: Male Tropes: * Smug Snake (literally when in the Sacred Realm) * Summoner * Traitor Appearance: Image is approximate || look Calix is a tall, lithe Hylian. His features are quite handsome and aristocratic. He has short blond hair which he typically keeps combed back, with a little of it sticking up on top. His eyes are a hypnotic blue, and his ears are long and pointed. Calix's outfit is that of a royal hunstman, rich, yet hardy and practical. He wears a midnight-blue long-sleeved tunic, heavy grey gloves, brown hose, and black boots. About his waist is a leather belt which carries a horn on one side and a saxe-knife on the other. Over top of the entire ensemble is a forest-green cloak. Calix also typically carries a bow and quiver with him. || History: || history Calix was born in the ranks of the minor nobility. His family served the King of Hyrule in the role of huntsmen. It was a dangerous line of work, but well-rewarded. Calix, however, would not be satisfied with what he saw as the merely-sufficient life of a hunstman. He desired riches and power like that of the higher nobility, and was willing to do whatever it took to acquire them. In order to rise through the ranks of the nobility, Calix sought to distinguish himself as a hunstman. In pursuit of this goal, he secretly began to study the arcane art of summoning, of which an ancestor of his had been an infamous practitioner. By summoning and enthralling rare beasts, Calix was able to make himself seem uncannily capable of leading courtiers to the richest and most exciting game. Calix rose quickly to the top of the King's hunstmen, but found himself abruptly stopped at that position. He was, ironically, too good of a hunstman to be elevated from that rank into anything more prestigious. While quietly growing more and more impatient with his role, Calix continued to steep himself in summoning lore. He learned to call up and control ever more powerful and foul creatures, from small monsters to specters to fearsome leviathans. Eventually, he began to wonder if his power was great enough to overthrow the King...though the conclusion he always came to was, not yet. Then came a day when somebody did seize the throne of Hyrule. Ganondorf Dragmire laid hold of the Triforce of Power and soon after led a vast army of unholy creatures in the conquest of Castle Town. Even as Calix was thrown into the dungeon with the rest of the nobility lucky enough to escape immediate execution, he realized that this was his big opportunity to move up. By enthralling one of the monsters posted as a prison guard and sending it to request an audience, Calix was able to attract Ganondorf's attention. Calix offered Ganondorf his services, both as a hunstman and as a commander of monsters. The treacherous Hylian pleased Ganondorf, and was given the position of prestige he had always desired. Ganondorf's reign came to a sudden end after seven years thanks to the actions of Link and the Sages. Like most of Ganondorf's followers, Calix fled Hyrule to escape the wrath of an oppressed populace suddenly freed. After several years travelling through parts unknown, Calix heard whispers of Ganondorf's return. He made his way back to Hyrule and found the rumors to be true. Pledging once again his service to Dragmire, Calix was reinstated as one of Ganondorf's generals. He continues to serve the Evil King today. || Abilities: || abilities Level 9 Royal huntsman Summoning Rank 4: Calix can cause other beings to teleport to his location. The process for this varies according to what is being summoned. Typically Calix must create a summoning circle in order to perform the summoning. The larger and more spirited the being Calix wishes to summon, the larger and more complex the summoning circle will be, and the more draining the summoning will be to Calix. In emergencies, Calix can summon small monsters like octoroks and poes without any summoning circle at all, but this is much more tiring. Beings that could be considered "human" are virtually impossible to summon unless they willfully cooperate, and even then require significant preparation and effort, usually on both ends. Thrall Rank 3: Calix can control the minds of other creatures, causing them to do his bidding. The more specific the task Calix desires a creature to do, the more effort it takes him to implant it in the creature's mind. For example, it is quite easy to send a creature into a mindless rage, but getting it to retrieve a specific object from a particular place requires significant "programming." Also, the more intelligent the creature, the harder it is to control. Beings that could be considered "human" would need to be restrained and worked upon for some time before they could be effectively enthralled. Finally, most thralls only last for a particular time, rarely reaching over an hour. Thralls intended for enduring use must be implanted deeply in the subject's mind through pain-staking rituals, and must be refreshed periodically. Hunting Rank 2: Calix was never truly as outstanding as a huntsman as he made himself seem; he cheated by using his summoning ability to make creatures show up where he wanted them to be. Nevertheless, he does have an understanding of and practice in the essentials of hunting -- tracking, stealthy pursuit, trapping, etc. || Relationships: Ganondorf: Calix's king by defection. Calix regards Ganondorf and himself as like minds, knowing the true value of power and respect. It's easier to imagine Ganondorf shares this feeling of camaraderie when his eyes aren't boring into Calix. c.c; Aeolus: A thief whom Calix hired to steal "rune-hearts" from a golem in the Sacred Realm. He promptly betrayed Aeolus and left him in the Sacred Realm to face the wrath of the "savages" who owned the golem. Somehow Aeolus got back to Hyrule in the company of one of the natives, and they wrecked the war-golem Calix revived before he could get it back to Termina for study and reproduction. So now Aeolus is "somebody to rub out if the opportunity presents itself, but otherwise to avoid" to Calix. :P